Big Time Fanfiction
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: A short B.T.R fanfiction. Kendall X James. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Ch 1: I'll Follow Your Lead

So, I don't really like Big Time Rush except for JAMES! I LOVE HIM TO DEATH! He is so cute.. Anyways.. But I had to write this just to bug some of my friends who are obsessed with B.T.R and who use to constantly talk about them. I like some songs and the show is hilarious though. I do like Katie too. I find her to be such a smart girl on the show.

There might be spelling mistakes but I'am only human. Most have been corrected.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a hot summers day at a somewhat famous hotel known as Palmwoods, located in one of the more popular states, Los Angeles. Lucky for the residents who stayed there had a pool that easily allowed quiet abit of people to relax in its cool crystal clear water. There were also beach chairs next to each side of the pool, incase one would rather catch some rays then take a dip in the pool. Inside the hotel, in one of the best rooms that belonged to the ever so popular band known as Big Time Rush, were all four teenage band members and suprisingly a young female who was related to the lead singer. The girl was normally out into something but today she felt like being indoors. That is until Kendall, the lead singer, suggested they go out and do something like swimming, besides sitting around in the room all day. Usually they were busy with their music but they got lucky and had a week off. Two of the raven haired boys, one who appeared to be puerto rican by the name of Carlos Garcia and the other by the name of Logan Mitchell declined the offer. The both of them were far too busy playing the ever so famous Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare on multiplayer. The slender dirty blonde who stood 5'11" glanced over at the T.V and sighed low. "Guys, don't you get tired of playing those games constently?" Kendall asked but got no answer. Instead the two boys were yelling at other players on the other side of the headsets. They both shouted things like "Dude, watch out! There's like ten freaking zombies behind you!" Kendall rolled his eyes and growled low, irritated with them shouting like zombies were actually chasing them. "Give it up, they're too into those games to do something that's actually good for them." Replied a young girls voice. Kendall looked over to Katie Knight, his smart younger sister. "Huh, what did you say?" Asked Logan finally. Kendall shook his head. "Never mind." He answered and smiled lightly to hide his irritation as he glanced at Logan. There was a silence for a few seconds. It was broken by another dark brown haired boy. "I'll go with you Kendall" Spoke the young man who stood 6'1" and seemed to have the second most perfect body, Kendall being the first according to most fans. The boy had a half eaten sandwhich in one hand and a Mountain Dew in the other. "Just let me finish eating first." He added. Kendall gave a nod and smiled. "Sure James." Kendall replied, he always seemed more friendly to James Diamond than the other two boys. He didn't know why so he always told himself he thought of James as a brother. Little did he or James know, it would become very different then that in due time. James finished eating quickly and stood up. "Now, I just have to get ready." He said as he started going to his room to change. Kendall also went to his room to do the same. Both boys came out only minutes apart. Kendall was first to come out. He wore a white t-shirt, white swim trunks with blue tropical flowers on them and black flip-flops. James was next. He was without a shirt and wore black trunks that had white skulls on them along with red flip-flops. There was a pair of black sunglasses covering his brown eyes and a bottle of sunscreen in his hand as well. Kendall turned to look at the man who stood beside him and he quickly had to look away to stop a gasp from escaping him. "Are you alright?" Asked James. Kendall nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got choked on my own spit." He lied as he was able to face James now. "Alright then, let's get going." James spoke excitedly. "Wait." Katie interupted their walking. <em>"Now what?" <em>Kendall thought. Both boys turned to look back at the young Knight sibling. "Can I go?" Katie asked with a smile. Before Kendall could protest, James had already given a friendly yes for an answer. Katie grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you!" She spoke with pure happiness before going to change into her swimsuit. Kendall turned to James and smiled. "That was sweet of you." James blushed lightly, nearly to light for Kendall to notice. A small smile appeard on Jameses face seconds later. "I guess I just have a way with kids. Plus I really admire Katie and I enjoy her company." James replied with some pride in his voice. Katie came out only seconds later after he spoke, in a red one piece suit with ruffles around the waist and white sun glasses over her brown eyes. "Ready!" She giggled. "Okay, last one there is a big time loser!" James spoke loudly and held his first two fingers up to his forhead to make a L shape. Him and Kendall both ran out at the same time. Katie shook her head. "Typical James, always has to make everything a competition." She spoke slightly annoyed before walking down to the pool.

To Kendalls suprise, James had beat him to the pool seconds before himself. Once down, James stopped quickly so he wouldn't go diving into the pool. He turned around and smiled at Kendall after regaining his breath. "Finally, I beat the great Kendall Knight at something!" He shouted excitedly, followed by a chuckle. Kendall had stopped beside him and took a moment to catch his breath. He then looked up at James with a somewhat shocked face. He waited a few seconds before growling low. "Psh, I let you win." He replied, looking away to hide his embarrassment. James gave another one of his friendly smiles. "Of course you did." He gave Kendall a pat on the back before walking over to a chair. He sat down and started rubbing sunscreen on himself. "Aren't you going to swim?" Asked Kendall as he tilted his head a little. "No thanks, I'll just work on my tan." James answered with a laugh. Kendall then removed his shirt and dived into the clear cool water after throwing the white fabric to the ground. By then James had finished with the sunscreen except for his back. "Hey Kendall, can you come put some on my back?" He asked as he held up the bottle. Before Kendall could answer, Katie walked up to James. "I can do it, so Kendall won't have to get out." "Okay." James laid in the chair on his stomach. _"Dang Katie, she's always interfering with something.." _Kendall thought with a growl as he watched Katie rub the sunscreen on James. The older Knight sibling sighed as he then turned to look away. He tried getting his mind off James but blushed a light pink when he thought of earlier. In his and about a million fan-girls minds, James was hot shirtless. Kendall smiled at the thought of James walking out in his black trunks and glasses. Black really fit the man. Kendall then shook his head. "No! I've seen him seen him shirtless before, why is it bothering me now?" He questioned himself and growled low. James watched Kendall after he turned to lay on his back. He laughed a little at the blondes actions. "Looks like someone's confused over a girl." Katie turned to face her brother. "So it appears." She sighed. James noticed a slim blonde walking towards Kendall. "Can I join?" Asked a young female. Kendall looked up and reconized the girl as his girlfriend, Josephine Taylor, also known as Jo to the boys. "Sure." He answered with a smile. Jo unwrapped a thin yellow fabric from around her waist, revealing her white two piece bikini. To most guys, including Kendall until recently, the blonde was pure beauty. Jo walked down the ladder and swimmed towards Kendall. She sat beside him in the water as they started to chat about various topics. James continued to watch. He let a low sigh escape him when he seen the blonde with Kendall. "Is something wrong?" A curious Katie asked as she looked at the teen. "Oh no, I'm fine." James replied with a fake smile for once then turned to watch Kendall and Jo again. He didn't know why but he was jealous of Jo all of a sudden. The sight of those two talking, laughing and smiling sadend him. _"If I had gotten into the pool, it would have been me by his side and not her."_ Thought the raven haired. After Kendall and Jo had finished talking their 30 minute chat, which seemed forever to James, Jo waved goodbye after kissing Kendall on the lips. As she left, Kendall got out of the pool and walked to where James and Katie was. "What did Jo want?" James asked, somewhat irritated as he stared up at the perfect man infront of him. "Just to see how I was and to talk about nothing important." Replied Kendall as he made a strange face. James never cared about Jo's chats before so why now? It confused Kendall. "Okay then." James spoke, still not completely happy. "So, who's hungry?" Kendall questioned as he glanced back and forth from James to Katie. "I'am!" Katie was the first to shout. Kendall then turned his attention to James, not expecting him to say yes since he had eaten earlier. "Sure, I could go for a bite as well." James suprised Kendall with his agreeing answer. His deep thoughts from earlier seemed to have made him hungry. "Alright, let's go change clothes and we'll go." Kendall said as he started to walk back to the hotel. James trotted after him, quickly catching up to his side. Katie followed behind the two boys.


	2. Ch 2: You're The One I Love

Back at the hotel, each 3 went to their own room to change. Once Kendall was dressed, he went into James's room. James had on black skinny jeans, white converse shoes, still remaining shirtless. "Hey James, I seem to have left my other shirt at the pool.. I was wondering if you could go and get it for me?" Kendall asked as he approached James's room. He stopped in the door way and stared at the shirtless man. "Wow.." Was all that managed to escape his throat. James turned to face him quickly. He blushed brightly as a faint smile appeared on his face. "I can't believe you're speechless.." He mumbled, it was not like Kendall to not have anytihng to say. Kendall returned the smile as he walked up to James. "Neither can I." He leand in closer as he went to run a hand across the others face, afterwards he would've allowed his hand to travel down the man's chest. However, the younger Knight sibling interupted. "Kendall, James, are you two ready to go yet?" She questioned as she walked into the room. Kendall pulled his hand back just in time for her to walk in. "What's going on?" She asked with a confused look. "Nothing, just asking James if he wouldn't mind going to get my shirt back that I left by the pool." Kendall replied in a nervous tone of voice as he stepped away from James. The other man grabbed a red graphic t-shirt he had lying on the bed and quickly put it on. "You're Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush, you can buy any brand of clothes you want. That shirt doesn't matter." Spoke Katie bodly. She and her brother didn't always see eye to eye but she was proud to have him as her brother. The older Knight sibling sighed before giving her a friendly smile. "You're right. That shirt is nothing compared to what I wear now." He replied, refuring to the dark denim pants, light blue graphic shirt and black sneakers. James looked him over once. He was very handsome in what he wore and this thought made James's blush grow._ "What's going on with me? I shouldn't be thinking this about a male.. I shouldn't be thinking this about my best friend at all.." _James reminded himself. _"But maybe it's because because I like him a lot more than that.."_ He added in his thoughts. Seconds after, he shook his head. _"No! I couldn't possibly consider him anything more. He probably wouldn't even like me back." _He sighed. "He loves Jo.. I can see it when they're near one another." James murmured low sadly so only he could hear. His thoughts however were interupted when his name was called atleast twice by what he considered the sweetest voice he has heard. "What?" He asked with a shake of his head again. "Are you ready to get something to eat now?" Kendall questioned. The raven-haired gave a smile as he answered with a yes. "Okay, let's go! I'm starving." Kendall exclaimed as he began to walk out. James waited until Katie had exited then followed behind her. He didn't want to be close to Kendall at this very moment. While they walked out of the hotel, James held his head down slightly, thinking once more while the other two discussed what they would have to eat.

Once they arrived at a the nearest Sonic, a place both Kendall and Katie could actually agree on, all 3 sat down at once in one of the empty tables. James stared down at his hands, trying his best to sort his feelings out. The Knight siblings kept quiet, deciding to leave him be. However, his thoughts were interupted by a young waitress that had skated out to take their order. By the time she had asked him what he would like, the other two had already ordered. Katie had a cheese burger with fries and a chocolate shake, Kendall a chicken sandwhich with a sundae and finally James had decided he would have a normal hamburger with fries and a root beer float. The waitress wrote everything down and smiled before she skated back into the building. It was only five minutes later until she had came back out with their orders. She sat their orders down infront of each, handing James something extra. The man opend up what was a piece of paper with her number on it. He looked up at her suprised, she only gave a wink. "Way to go!" Kendall exclaimed, smiling big after the waitress had left. James looked over at him, no emotion showing whatsoever. "I guess." Kendall grew sad and worried over his friend. "What's wrong?" James only gave one of his charming smiles, Kendall would be lying if he said they didn't melt his heart. "Nothing." James answered simply. _"It's just.. I would rather talk to you hours on end than her.." _The thought crossed James's mind but he could not find the courage to tell Kendall how he felt. And with that, the 3 of them started eating. "Mm, this is so good!" Kendall had nearly shouted as he took a bite of the sundae. "It's the best sundae I've ate yet." He added. James only laughed at him. "Don't believe me?" Asked the blonde. James laughed once more, only this time it was more of a giggle. "Yeah but how you acted was funny." Kendall let out a playful growl. "Hmph." He then gave a light smirk and got a spoon full of the dessert and shoved it into James's mouth without warning the first chance he got. James looked at him, wide eyed, suprised as he swallowed quickly. "What was that for!" He asked, quickly raising his hand up to meet his forehead, massaging it. "Gave me a freaking brain freeze idiot.." Kendall only smiled. "To show you how good it was." He answered in a satasfied tone. James sighed, once the pain faded. "Oh come on, you know it was worth it." Kendall grinned. James rolled his eyes but couldn't help be allow a smile to be visible along with a light blush. "Yeah, I suppose it was.." Katie gave a annoyed sigh, she too had rolled her eyes at them. "The two of you are annoying at times." She mumbled. Both boys laughed at her lightly. Once they were all finished eating, they left. James threw the waitress's number away once he was gone from her view. Kendall gave him a puzzled look. "I thought you liked her." He said in a questionable tone, facing James. The raven haired shook his head with a smile. "I like someone else." Kendall grinned wide with excitment. "Who? Do I know her?" He asked, wanting every detail about who he thought the other person was. James only gave a smirk. "I'm not telling." "Tell me, please?" Kendall begged, giving James puppy dog eyes. James came oh so close to just hugging the blonde and confessing his feelings, but instead, he shook his head once more. "No, sorry." He paused. "You'll find out later.. Maybe." He added. "Okay, I can wait." Kendall stated happily. After the boys finished their short chat, Katie walked in the middle of them. She grabbed one of both boys hands. They didn't give it much thought, they both figured she just wanted to hold their hands. But the young girl had something else in mind. She waited a few seconds, then she slowly moved her hand away and forced the two boys to lock hands together. James gave a deep blush as he glanced down to see it was Kendalls hand he now held instead of Katie's. Inside he was about to explode of joy. He had wanted to hold the other boys hand for the longest, however he never had the courage to do it. For once, he was thankful Katie was with them. "That's what I thought.." The young girl whispered to herself as she watched from behind. However, it was seconds later that both her and James's mood dropped rather quickly. As soon as Kendall had felt his little sisters soft hand be replaced by a larger one, he had pulled his hand back, giving Katie a glare, causing James to give a sigh as he allowed his head to drop just enough to where he was looking at the ground. Kendall's mood had dropped as well when he had seen that James was disappointed in him. _"Did I hurt his feelings?"_ He questioned himself as he stared at his friend worridly. Even though he had picked up on the boys mood, he didn't bother to say anything. In fact, after that, all 3 of them stayed silent as they returned to the hotel.


	3. Ch 3: Music Sounds Better With U

Back at the hotel, Katie went to her room that wasn't far from Kendalls. The room was decorated as if a princess had slept in there, a typical room for a young girl. Katie grabbed the first Twilight book she had been reading for the 3rd time atleast, then sat on her pink silk blanket that laid neatly upon her white wood bed. James too went into his room that was decorated in sporty things such as hockey objects. But, there was somethings in the room that a person would consider feminine. Things such as collectable horse figurines. He laid upon his bed before he grabbed a Wii remote, turning the system on, afterwards he searched through Netflix's instant movies. It just so happend a movie with the title of The Rocky Horror Picture Show caught his attention. He clickled play, curious as to what the movie would be about. Kendall on the other hand, stayed in the living room for almost half an hour until he got bored, seeing that he would not have the t.v to himself any time soon. Carlos and Logan were too tied up in their games still. With a sigh, he made his way towards James's room to see what he was up to. One would think he wouldn't want to be near the boy after what had happend but he would not let that get in the way of his and the boys friendship. He walked up to the room and opend the door. He stood there for a few seconds, looking at the movie that was nearly half way finished. "What on earth are you watching?" He questioned with a light laugh. James turned to face him with a suprised look. "Well.. Uh.. It's hard to explain and weird.. Just come and watch the rest with me, hopefully you'll understand it more.." He gave a light smile. "Okay." Kendall simply replied with a nod as he made his way to the bed, laying beside James. Another hour had passed before the movie had ended. "That was.. Interesting." Spoke Kendall with a light laugh. "You can say that again." James replied. A light smirk made its way on Kendalls face. "T-t-touch me... I want to be dirty.." He quoted as he leand in close to James, his shoulder brushing against the others. James however backed away, causing his friend to laugh at him. "That's from the movie silly.. Someone wasn't paying attention." James gave him a glare. "I know that but hearing you say it is strange." James replied, in a louder than planed tone. Kendall looked down and sighed, feeling as if he had made his friend upset. "I'm sorry." He murmured as he stood to his feet. _"I figured that would make him smile for sure.." _Thought the blonde. "See you later." He said, walking out of James's room.

By now night had fallen. He went to check on Katie before walking into his own room after seeing she had fallen asleep. His room was nearly like James's, being decorated in nothing but hockey related items and posters. He laid down on his bed, falling asleep within minutes. But he would not rest too long. A storm had brewed up outside and James didn't like when the weather was bad, he didn't like it at all. He managed to stay in his dark room for an hour until the thunder gave a roar outside, loud enough to shake the room. He jumped from the loud bang. It was then he had gathered up all his courage and exited his room, making his way to Kendalls. He stood by the closed door, deciding if he should go in or not. He sighed, making up his mind. Instead of going into the other boys room, he made his way into the living room after a moment or so. The couch had been free of Carlos and Logan for atleast 30 minutes before he woke. Even video game junkies need their sleep in order to focus the next day. James sat down and turned the t.v on. For some reason, being in this room gave him more comfort than his own room did. After staying up yet another 2 hours, he slowly drifted to sleep. Kendall however had just woken up to the sound of another loud roar of the thunder. He yawned as he slowly got up, making his way into the living room. He had planed on getting a glass of water, until he seen his friend on the couch. He raised an eyebrow, walking over to where the man laid. He pushed down on the others shoulder lightly. "James.." He called but got no answer. "James!" He said once more, louder as he pushed the man again, with more force. "What?" Groaned his friend when he slowly opend his eyes. "WHAT are you doing here?" Kendall asked annoyed by now. James sat up, allowing Kendall to sit next to him. "I uh.. Well, I'm scared of storms.." He mumbled, embarrassed. He looked down, expecting Kendall to laugh. Instead Kendall only smiled. "That's so cute!" He squeaked, James's light pink blush was visible when he looked up, allowing the moonlight to shine down on his face, making his features show better than usual. Kendall stared at his friend, admiring how handsome he looked. "Are you okay Kendall?" James questioned. He did not get an answer by words, but by a soft kiss to the cheek. "Kendall.. What was that fo-" His words got cut off once the other had leand in again, kissing him on the lips gently, causing James's blush to become a deep crimson. He made no effort to say anymore, instead he returned the kiss. Kendall then decided to push him down, now sitting ontop of him, staring right into the males dark eyes. "You're the most beautifulest person I have ever seen.." He softly spoke. James gave a light smile. "The same can be said for you." He replied, running his hand across Kendalls cheek. Before either could go any furture, they had heard the sound of a bedroom door creek open. Both boys froze as they silently watched Logan make his way into the bathroom. Once he was finished and returned to his room, both gave a chuckle. "That was close." Kendall stated. "Too close." Replied James. There was a silence between the two for a few short seconds. "So.. Your room or mine?" James gave another blush before answering. "Yours.." He replied, biting down on his bottom lip. He had no idea what to expect from Kendall now and he would be lying if he said it did not make him nervous. When Kendall had gotten his answer, he stood to his feet and picked the other boy up, carefully carrying him down the hall to his room, where he then locked the door and softly placed James on the bed, laying next to him. James looked over at him, wondering what would happen next. Kendall turned to face his friend. "You know.. I always liked you.." Kendall paused. "No wait, loved you.. I was just scared to admit it.. I was scared of what people would think, scared to be judged but after Katie pushed our hands together.. That faded away, my heart raced faster.. I was happy.. More happy with your hand in mine than Jo's.. James.. I love you more than anyone.. I want to be with you more than I want to live.. Which is why I'am finally getting up the courage to ask you.. Will you be my boyfriend..?" He nervously stuttered. James took awhile to answer, he was shocked by the blondes words even though they kissed moments ago. Kendall frowned, expecting the man to reject him. Instead, James gave a sigh then a warm smile. "I would love to. I've waited what seems like an eternity for you to ask me that.. I loved you as soon as I saw you.. I just didn't say anything because I did not want our friendship to end.." Kendall returned his smile. "I'm so happy to hear that." "I'am happy to say it.." James trailed off. "What about Jo?" Kendall grabbed his cell phone off his night stand, sending her a text to let her know he was no longer hers. "What about her?" He questioned, with a smile, scooting closer to his boyfriend. "What about Carlos and Logan? Even Katie?" James asked as he felt Kendalls arms wrap around him. "Katie.. I think Katie knew what would happen before even we did.. As for Logan and Carlos.. We'll tell them tomorrow morning." "Okay." James yawned. "Get some sleep.." Kendall said after kissing the boy on the forehead. "You too.. I love you.." James mumbled, closing his eyes. "I love you too." Kendall replied, causing the other to smile before he drifted off to sleep. It was not long until Kendall himself fell victim to sleep.

The next morning the boys did infact tell their two band partners and Katie even. Like Kendall said, Katie had already known, leading her to be excited about the two getting together finally. Carlos could care less, just as long as they didn't interfear in his life, which they would never do except to joke around like they had done when they were just friends. Logan was a little displeased about the whole thing but he would learn to deal with it in due time. So with that being said, Kendall and James were truely happy and had the feeling of being fully complete for the first time in their lives.

**The End**

* * *

><p>So that was pretty good considering it was short.<p>

Thank you for reading!


End file.
